hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019–20 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season (Hype)
km/h) | Strongest storm pressure = 903 mbar (hPa; inHg) | Total depressions = 9 | Total storms = 8 | Total cyclones = 5 | Total major cyclones = 2 | Fatalities = TBD | Damages = TBD }} The 2019–20 Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone season was near-normal. 9 tropical depressions formed, with 8 named storms forming from those depressions. 5 tropical cyclones formed from those 8 named storms with a further 2 of those becoming major tropical cyclones. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2019 till:31/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤38_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/10/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:TD text:"01S (TD)" from:11/11/2019 till:16/11/2019 color:C1 text:"Ambali (C1)" from:26/11/2019 till:02/12/2019 color:TS text:"Belna (TS)" from:09/12/2019 till:15/12/2019 color:C3 text:"Calvinia (C3)" from:14/12/2019 till:20/12/2019 color:C2 text:"Diane (C2)" from:13/01/2020 till:17/01/2020 color:TS text:"Esami (TS)" from:31/01/2020 till:05/02/2020 color:C5 text:"Francisco (C5)" barset:break from:24/02/2020 till:03/03/2020 color:TS text:"Gabekile (SS)" from:08/03/2020 till:13/03/2020 color:C1 text:"Herold (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March Storms Tropical Depression 01S | Winds = 35 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1005 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = October 4 | Dissipated = October 8 }} Tropical Cyclone Ambali | Winds = 80 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 978 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = November 11 | Dissipated = November 16 }} Tropical Storm Belna | Winds = 50 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 1001 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = November 26 | Dissipated = December 2 }} Tropical Cyclone Calvinia | Winds = 120 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 959 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = December 9 | Dissipated = December 15 }} Tropical Cyclone Diane | Winds = 105 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 973 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = December 14 | Dissipated = December 20 }} Tropical Storm Esami | Winds = 60 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 996 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = January 13 | Dissipated = January 17 }} Tropical Cyclone Francisco | Winds = 175 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 903 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = January 31 | Dissipated = February 5 }} Subtropical Storm Gabekile | Winds = 45 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 999 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = February 24 | Dissipated = March 3 }} Tropical Cyclone Herold | Winds = 75 mph ( km/h) | Pressure = 988 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 1-min | Formed = March 8 | Dissipated = March 13 }} Storm Names Category:Hypercane Category:Southwest Indian Ocean cyclone seasons Category:Future storms Category:Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone seasons